This invention relates to a dry-shaving apparatus having a trimmer constructed as a flat unit and arranged on a housing section of the dry-shaving apparatus so as to be slidable between at least two positions, the trimmer unit being mounted in an opening formed in the housing section and having two lateral guide portions which extend parallel to each other and to the sliding direction, which guide portions each co-operate with a corresponding guide formed on the housing section.
Such a dry-shaving apparatus, which is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,848, requires the use of means which ensures that the trimmer unit which is mounted on the housing section cannot inadvertently be detached from the housing section. For this purpose the guide portions on the trimmer unit and the corresponding guides on the housing section are generally constructed so that during assembly the guide portions of the trimmer unit can be fitted into the guides on the housing section, after which the guides are provided with covering or locking members in such a way that the guide portions on the trimmer unit can not leave the guides on the housing section. These covering or locking members may be connected to the housing section so as to be detachable, for example by means of screws, or so as to be inseparable, for example in the case of plastic parts by means of a weld. A detachable connection has the disadvantage that it is more intricate and more expensive in production than a non-detachable connection, which in its turn has the disadvantage that the trimmer unit cannot be removed from the housing section when necessary, for example in the case of a repair.